Eric (Pocket Hearts)
Eric (JP name: Erikku) is the main protagonist in the PKMN/KH crossover Pocket Hearts. He travles with Barry and Paul, two of King Ash's former rivals/current followers, and wields the Keyblade, his signature weapon, and uses it to destroy his enemies, with the help of Barry, Paul, and their Pokemon, along with the heroes of each world. Eric wants to find Mewtwo, Team Snagem's Leader Gonzap, a female Pokemon Ranger named Peggy (JP name: Pegii), and her Pachirisu, and try stop all evils in as many worlds that odd portals lead to. Eric's Pokemon are Infernape, Floatzel, Dusknoir, Tropius, Skuntank, and Rhyperior, all of which (excluding his Starter Infernape, which was inherited from his late grandfather Vladimir), were saved/stolen from Team Rocket after they destroyed his village, with the help of the Heartless, and prior to him getting the Keyblade from Arceus in a vision. Eric has a Snag Machine that was his father's, which he planned on using to steal Pokemon from Team Rocket, but upon his first encounter with Giovanni, whom Eric wants dead, Giovanni destroyed it with his Team Rocket Boss equivalent to a Keyblade. Eric's "Nobody" is Organization 18 member Cirex (JP Name: Sairekkusu) (Number XVII), whom wielded a Keyblade and had Typhlosion, Crobat, Sandslash, Lapras, Ampharos, and Tangrowth for Pokemon, before he and Eric became one, and Cirex's Pokemon vanished. Eric's Single Drive Forms with his Pokemon are Pyro Form (Infernape): Wields Jungle King and Bond of Flame Keyblades, can use all Magic except Blizzard and Water and attack physically, but is best with physical attacks and Fire Magic. River Form (Floatzel): Wields Crabclaw Keyblade, can use all forms of Magic except Fire and Thunder Magic, but is best with Blizzard and Water Magic, as well as physical attacks. Geist Form (Dusknoir): Wields PumpkinHead and Wishing Lamp Keyblades, cannot attack physically, but can shoot aura "Darts" from both Keyblades, and can use all Magic except Magnet. Fruity Form (Tropius): Wields Circle of Life Keyblade, cannot attack physically, but can shoto aura "Darts" and use all Magic except for Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. Noxious Form (Skuntank): Wields Lady Luck Keyblade, and can use all Magic and attack physically as well as shoot aura "Darts" Stone Form (Rhyperior) : Wields Wishing Star and Hidden Dragon Keyblade, and cannot use any magic, only attacks physically. His Burst Drive Form (all Pokemon Drive forms at once) can be either pure (more powerful and less unstable, with OathKeeper and One-Winged Angel Keyblades) or corrupt (less powerful and more unstable, with Oblivion and Diamond Dust Keyblades). His English Voice Actor is Ryan Drummond (famous for voicing Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Shuffle, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Advance 3), and his Japanese seiyuu is Hoshi Soichiro (most well-known for voicing Masaru in Digimon Savers). Cirex's Voice Actor is Jason David Frank (of Power Rangers fame), and his Seiyuu is Minami Takayama (who currently voices Taiki in Digimon Xros Wars) Eric's village was attacked by Team Rocket, along with swarms of Heartless. He and Peggy were the lucky ones. Eric received the Keyblade from Arceus, and had a vision he would destroy evil, whether it be Team Rocket, Heartless, or anything else. Eric met Barry and Paul on his island, after Mewtwo saved him. Eric then decided to travel the worlds, find Arceus, Peggy, Mewtwo, Gonzap, and King Ash, defeat the Organization XVIII, Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic/Plasma, the Nobodies, the Heartless, the Unversed, the Neverminds, and the villains of each World. Eric met Jiminy Cricket, who jumped into his pocket after Arceus gave Eric the Keyblade. The small insect recorded everything they have done on their adventures. When he goes into certain worlds, his form Changes to suit that world, whether it be Atlantica, Pride Lands, etc.